


Baiting the Council

by Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas



Series: Recurrence [3]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Genetic Engineering, Genetically Engineered Beings, M/M, Manipulation, Political Alliances, Politics, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is Balem, Stilinski Twins, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas/pseuds/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas
Summary: Balem moves to fully reclaim his Titles.Peter and Yaxkin revel in the Chaos.
Relationships: Balem Abrasax & Yaxkin Umbra, Peter Hale/Balem Abrasax, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Yaxkin Umbra & Peter Hale
Series: Recurrence [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750435
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Was supposed to be a oneshot, but I couldn't wrap it all up, so the Council Meeting will take place next chapter.

Yaxkin brushed her hair back from her face, admiring the affect of the gold glitter that faded out from her hairline, becoming indistinguishable from her freckles by the time it reached the line of her black-limned eyes. Her body clad in a tight black dress, patterned with geometric gold, in the style of the Earthen Aztecs, or her own Home-Family. A slit up the left side showing her leg bare to the hipbone, save for the sheath of her dagger. “Sister.”

She turned, a smile on her leonine face, “Balem.” She arched a brow at the sight of both he and his wolf, shirtless and clad in matching glitter and semi-loose black leather trousers, Balem at least wearing a thigh-length coat with a similar pattern to that found on her dress, “Declaring loyalties are we?”

“Well…” his voice slipped back into the husky sound she associated with his former incarnation, “If one has the opportunity to take advantage, then why not?” Her eyes settled on the geometric gold collar at his neck, the piecework providing ample view of his unmarred throat, as he smirked and elaborated, “Peter was more than happy to aid me in restoring my voice to its old state.”

She smirked, matching Peter’s own smug expression, “I see.” Her eyes flickered to his feet, “Really?”

“You know exactly what I gained from our father’s Blood, Sister, do I really strike you as the sort to limit myself now?”

“No, but do you really want to risk being identified?”

Golden eyes met her own lighter shade, “Better to be known as a Spark than to be taking as a weakling as a Recurrence.” A sharp inhale was the only indication of Titus’ presence before Balem turned to smirk at him, “You have something to say Brother?”

“Spark?” Titus asked weakly.

“Yes.” His smirk sharpened, “Peter did tell you the Umbra Family have long tinkered with the edge of what we consider human. They’ve been working to re-establish Sparks in the Family Line since we left our First World.”

“Were you one before?” Yaxkin muffled a smile as Titus stared at him in fear.

“I was.” Balem shrugged fluidly, his coat shifting and revealing coiling tattoos beneath where it hung, “I just saw no need to reveal myself.”

Yaxkin fell into step beside him as they left the shuttle, “Neither of us did.” She shared a sly smile with her twin, his ‘wolf falling into step behind them, and their younger brother choking on his own shock behind. _‘The Council are going to have a fit.’_

* * *

Seong-Min lounged on the balcony outside the Council Chambers, watching for new arrivals, and revelling in the admiring gazes from those below. A disturbance in the crowd drew her attention from the collection of Lion-Splices being paraded past, _‘Black-robed guards. No visible splicing or weapons.’_ Her gaze caught on the twins striding in the centre, the guards almost invisible as they carefully steered the crowd around them, _‘Umbra. Shit.’_ She scanned her eyes over the taller figure, _‘Still Yaxkin leading them though, but who’s her companion?’_ “Mei.”

“My Lady?” The Falcon-Splice knelt at her side.

“Who stands with the Lord Umbra?” A shocked inhale was her only response, “Mei?”

“Balem Abrasax My Lady.”

She froze, “You are certain?”

“He wears the Abrasax crest on his belt.”

“He’s wearing Umbra robes!” Seong-Min snapped.

Mei cocked her head, scanning over the rapidly advancing figures, “He walks like an Umbra too,” she inhaled rapidly, “and he looks to be Lord Yaxkin’s mirror.”

“Shit.”

* * *

Peter leant closer to Stiles’ ear and murmured softly into it, “We’ve been seen. Balcony. Falcon.”

Stiles flicked his eyes up, keeping his face forward and set in expression, “Seong-Min. Courtesan. Daughter of the Aphros House.”

Yaxkin chimed in, “Likely noticed you Brother, I heard she was planning on making a play for whichever of your siblings gained your estates.”

“Not surprising.” Stiles hummed, “Ready for the fun?”

Peter snorted, falling back into place, “Always.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ji-Min, Lord of the House of Aphros, was worried. Her favoured daughter had been given the task of drawing the interest of whoever the House of Abrasax sent to answer the summons, but had sent a nervously worded message stating that to be impossible. Seong-Min had never failed her before. Her guard shifted slightly at her side, the rippling feathers of the Peacock-Splice parting to give her a view of the two Lords entering the Council Chamber. Lord Umbra was instantly recognisable, her Family’s signs emblazoned upon her garb for all to see. The male at her side though, that was a face she had hoped to leave in the past, _‘Balem. What is he doing back?’_

* * *

Agnar shifted in his seat, recognising the distinctive scent of Lycaon filling his augmented nostrils, _‘Now why did the Umbras bring one of those here. That seems awfully heavy-handed.’_ He allowed his eyes to scan over the three figures entering the room, _‘Lord Umbra; Lord Balem Abrasax – wonder if he still holds the Title – I thought he was dead; Lycaon. Interesting. What are those three doing together.’_ He watched in no small amount of concern as the Lord Umbra sank gracefully into her Family Seat, waiting for the meeting to begin, Balem falling into place at her left, and the Lycaon stepping into the shadows behind them both. He let out a soft hiss, _‘That is not going to end well.’_

* * *

The Morningstar Lord rose to his feet as the last of the delegates took their places, “I understand that House Abrasax wish to confirm their Head in Balem’s absence.”

Stiles smirked dryly and stepped out from behind his twin, “That we do.” He paused to let the rush of murmured shock pass through the room, “As I have returned to my duties once more.”

“We were told you died.” One of the Lords commented amusedly.

“I did.” Stiles shrugged fluidly, “But I was intelligent enough to have a means of perpetuating my existence beyond that _unfortunate_ matter.”

Lord Aphros shifted, her gown sliding down one voluptuous shoulder, “How can we be sure you are who you claim?”

“You would accuse Houses Abrasax and Umbra of intentionally deceiving the Council?” Stiles inquired absently.

She froze, noting the deadly look from the named House representative, “Of course not. I am merely ensuring that such is not something to be concerned with.”

Yaxkin rose to her feet, stepping forward with lethal grace, Stiles moving slightly to one side to accommodate her, “House Umbra is perpetual for the simple matter that we ensure death is not our end.” Gold eyes scanned calmly over the pale faces before her, her twin a solid presence at her side, “Providing Balem with the knowledge of our methods was a simple repayment of a favour owed.” She paused, “I will admit that he took longer to Recur than I anticipated.” She shot him a curious look.

Stiles laughed breathily, his voice starting to lose the huskiness that had so long been associated with his former self, “I ran into some interesting Gene-Lines and decided to spend some time investigating. I knew my Estate would be well taken care of for the handful of years it would take me.”

* * *

Agnar rose to his feet, “Which Gene-Lines?”

Balem gave a cruel smirk, “Chimera, Lord Eymor.” A hush of shocked horror passed through the room, all present remembering either the tales of those long ago wars, or remembering the hell that living through them caused. “I would be interested in trading genetic samples of Löwenmensch if House Eymor are interested however.”

Agnar froze, “You have samples?”

“What do you think they used for the Chimera?”

“And House Umbra didn’t require them for their help?” Morningstar demanded.

“No.” Balem’s smile widened, growing more dangerous, mirroring the expression of the woman at his side, “Lord Yaxkin was gifted Kanima genetics as an apology for missing so many of my sister’s birthdays.”

“Lord Yaxkin, not House Umbra?” Lord Ankh demanded.

Balem inclined his head, “Indeed.”

Lord Umbra turned to the door, “Brother, collect your pet. You promised Father you’d meet with him this evening.”

“As you wish sister.” Balem motioned to the Lycaon still lurking in the shadows, and the three strode back out of the room.

Agnar swallowed, “Sister.”

Lord Aphros frowned, “What?”

“He called her sister.” Horror swept over the faces of those still in the room once more at the thought of that alliance.


End file.
